Lovers Paradise
by yuri love212
Summary: Himeko and chikane are reincarnated once again. This time they are twins seperated at birth by their parents. Then himeko will move back to her old home town, which chikane never left.How will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Lovers Paradise

Summary-

Himeko and Chikane have been brought together in another lifetime. In this one they are twins separated at birth by their parents. Now in high school, Himeko has moved back to her home town with their mom while Chikane stayed with their dad. Neither knows about the other and their parents would just as soon keep it that way.

_Disclaimer: _Kannazuki no Miko and all its characters are properties of TNK Studio and GeneonEntertainment. They do not belong to me.

_**Himeko**_

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself mom?" asked Himeko sadly. Her mom worked with a law firm and while being an excellent lawyer, wasn't very self aware. She had went to work that day feeling fine and came home tired, cranky, and feverish. "Himeko it was nothing I couldn't handle alright, so just relax" said her mother Saeko angrily. "Mom you keep pushing yourself to hard and it can't be good for your health" said Himeko. Her mom had been working extra hard lately so that she could get a promotion though she didn't know why. "Mom why are you working so hard to get that promotion, you already make a lot of money and you are stressed enough, I don't see how this can make anything better?" asked Himeko.

"Well Himeko…here's the thing, how would you feel about moving back to the old house?" asked Saeko. "What, the one we lived in when I was a kid?" "Yes, that one, I thought a change of pace might do us good". "But mom, what about all of my friends!" Her mom just sighed and said " Himeko I'm sure you will make some new friends okay, it's just that with this promotion I would be a partner In the firm and have a permanent place, just like I always wanted".

"Well….. I guess if you have already worked this hard it wouldn't be fair, so I'll go". "Thanks Honey" said her mom happily "I know you'll make new friends and ill hopefully get some better hours thanks to the promotion". "Well that would be great" thought Himeko, then her mom would be able to relax more and not stress as much about her." So when are we supposed to move mom?" asked Himeko. "Well…tomorrow" said Saeko quietly, just in the hope that her daughter wouldn't here her, but she had no such luck." What, tomorrow mom!" shouted Himeko. Just great, now she had only a day to get ready, say goodbye to her friends and prepare to start the school year at a new school.

Fantastic!

**This is my first time writing something like this, and i would like some input if possible. Any ideas you might think are helpful are welcome. If i have enough time or get enough feedback i will continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lovers Paradise chapter 2

_**Himeko-**_

"Hey you guys, so… I have something to tell you" said Himeko sadly.

"What is it Himeko, what's wrong?" asked her friend Souma.

Souma was a tall guy, by anyone's standards.

He excelled at sports, especially kendo and archery.

On top of it all he was incredibly handsome and smart, even scoring in the top of the school. Needlessly to say, he was really popular.

Souma had been her friend since she was a little kid, and he has always been there for her. Although everyone else in school knew he liked Himeko, she didn't.

She was a little dense and often called naïve.

Her other friends Chii and Saki both looked interested as well.

"Are you okay hime, why are you so sad?" they said in unison.

Chii and Saki had been going out for a while, since middle school.

They were really popular as well, so nobody minded that they dated.

Also, they were both shameless flirts, so all the girls in the school liked them and the guys wished they could be that popular.

"I found out earlier that I and my mom are moving to the house we lived in when I was a kid" Himeko said.

"What!" they all said in Unison.

"You can't go, himeko, if you do how am i supposed to have my dream threesome someday?" said Chii while pouting.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to miss you guys too…wait what?" asked Himeko blushing.

"Nothing" said Saki while covering her girlfriends mouth, who was still trying to mumble something.

"Why are you moving so suddenly Himeko?" asked Souma.

He looked pretty upset himself.

How could Himeko, the girl of his dreams just up and move away, life just wasn't fair.

"Well, my mom is finally getting the promotion she has been wanting and the Main branch of the firm is in our old home town Mahoroba" said Himeko.

"We have to move there so she can go to work, plus it's pretty far away so she can't drive there from here each day" she sighed.

As she said this, Himeko started thinking, if she moved back would she meet her old childhood friends?

They were really nice, so she would probably have someone to talk to and not be as lonely.

Although, she hadn't seen them since she was six, and ten years could change a person.

She hoped they were the same, she could use the support.

"Well if your leaving tomorrow, we should at least send you off in style" said Chii and Saki. Their beloved friend was leaving and there was no way she was leaving without a big blowout party.

"Aww, thanks you guys, I'm going to miss you" said Himeko with tears in her eyes.

She really loved her friends.

Well, if she was leaving she might as well go out in style.

_**Chikane-**_

Well, I guess it's another pointless year of school, thought Chikane on her way downstairs.

She saw her father, looking surlier than usual and hoped he wouldn't be so annoying today.

Ever since she started turning down his arranged omai's he had been getting angrier and angrier.

Well, she would just tell him what she always told him, that she would only be with the one person she knew she could trust and be with forever.

_**Sorry about the short chapter's I'm still trying to get some ideas on how to start the main plot. Please keep giving input, I really appreciate it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Lovers Paradise Chapter 3

_**Chikane-**_

"Good morning father" said Chikane.

"Good morning to you as well daughter, so what are your plans for today"?

Wondering just what her father was playing at, she just replied with a "same as usual".

This, however seemed to be just the opening he was looking for.

He immediately gave his very creepy business smile.

The one where he shows all his teeth and looks like he's about to eat you alive.

"Actually, you're not doing that.

I have set up an Omai today after school and you **Will**be going." He said smugly.

"Sorry to disappoint you father, but as I have told you every time I will choose my own partner, not you.

So no matter who you try and set me up with the result will be the same." Chikane answered back rather coolly.

"I don't think so, child.

You see, I was able to get you a meeting with 's son William.

I'm sure I don't need to remind you that his dad is our biggest client, and to be on your best behavior.

A marriage with his son would instantly guarantee him as our client permenantley.

So you will go meet him, talk to him, and be the perfect date.

Then when it comes up you will accept his proposal with a smile." Her dad said.

"And what makes you think I will do all this?" asked chikane.

"Simple, you will because if you don't I will not let you leave this year during the family get together, and you will have to stay for the whole event.

Not only that you will also have to escort your grandmother all evening" he said.

_What?_ Cikane thought, how could her father do this to her.

He knew she hated going to those gatherings because of the way she was treated, like she wasn't even a real person, just another part of the company.

And the way the men stare, she shivered.

They look at her like she was a piece of meat, and it disgusted her.

Plus her grandmother was just about the coldest women on the face of the earth.

Even her dad showed emotions, though cruel ones.

Her grandma just had this permanent frown and blank expression.

It had always unnerved her because even though she often acted the same she still knew she couldn't be…uncaring.

In short it would be horrible if she had to do it.

"Father I will go to the Omai but I will have to decline the offer of marriage.

I will come up with a way to get the merger but I will not, and I mean absolutely not let someone else decide who I will marry!" Chikane said angrily.

"Fine" her dad hissed, "but if you decline and then they won't except the merger then you will pay for it dearly".

"I will make it work, goodbye father it's time for me too head to school".

"Go child, and don't forget" her father warned.

Don't worry I won't thought Chikane before heading out to the front of the house.

"Miss Chikane, your car is here" said her maid otoha.

Otoha had been her maid for as long as she could remember, but was still quite young being only a couple years older than Chikane.

She was one of the only people in the house that she actually liked.

"Alright Otoha, thank you" said Chikane.

Just as she answered her driver Alfred came and opened the car door for her.

"Good morning young miss" said Alfred.

Alfred was the other person in the house she liked.

He was pretty old, about 60 or so, and looked it too.

While Otoha had striking looks with her golden orange hair and short stature, Alfred looked the part of the old, distinguished English gentlemen.

And his attitude matched it as well, though you would never see him without his kind smile and twinkle in his eye.

"I hear your morning has been off to an exciting start" he said jokingly.

"Yes Alfred and I only hope today doesn't have any more exciting surprises, I don't know if I could handle any more" Chikane said wryly.

He held open the door, let her get in then closed it.

He waved to Otoha, got in and said "don't worry young miss, I have a feeling today is going to be a good day for you, I just know it".

_One__can__hope__Alfred,__one__can__hope,_thought Chikane.

_**Himeko-**_

"Are you sure you have everything hunny?" asked Himeko's mom.

They had just pulled up at the school and Himeko was getting out of the car.

"Yeah, mom I have everything don't worry.

After school ill make sure to come home early so I can help unpack" she said.

"Well alright then, have a good first day"

"I will thanks mom, bye"

As her mom drove away Himeko turned around and looked at the huge school and thought well, here goes nothing.

She started walking and just ahead saw a strikingly beautiful blue haired girl.

But just as she was about to get a better look she heard someone shout.

"Look Out!"

Well it's been a while but I think I pretty much got a plot line thought out and am going to try to post more often. It is going to be hard though cause I'm studying for my ACT and SAT.

Thanks for the support and hope I get some more good reviews.

Heres a little sneak peak so you have something to look forward too"

_**Himeko-**What in the world hit me, she thought groggily._

_Just as she was about to get up and see what happened a face suddenly appeared, waaay to close to hers and said " Hi my names Makoto what's yours?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Lovers Paradise Chapter 4

_**Chikane-**_

"Thanks for the ride Alfred."

"No problem miss, I hope you have a good time at school."

With that Alfred pulled away from the school, having dropped Chikane off.

She knew that he would be here to pick her up later as well.

Her practice for sports didn't start for a little while so, Alfred would pick her up right after school to go get ready for the Omai.

That thought darkened her mood again.

How dare her father do this to her, he had no right to try and control her life!

She had always been the model daughter, scoring the highest grades and doing the best in sports.

All the kids in school looked up to her, and thought she was perfect.

"If only they knew…" Chikane whispered quietly.

She was far from perfect, she was trapped with no way out.

Her family controlled basically all aspects of her life.

When anything happened to her they knew about it.

Like when that young man had asked her out the other day.

He had been fairly handsome, with a lean wiry build.

His eyes would have been described by most girls as a blue so dreamy they could get lost in them.

To Chikane he was just another guy.

It was nothing against him when she turned him down.

She just didn't have any feelings for him.

She couldn't recall the last time she had felt any happy emotions other with Alfred or Otoha that weren't angry, frustrated or plain annoyed.

"I wish that I could find that special person, just for me".

"A person that wouldn't seek to control me or force me to be something im not, just a person who genuinely cares and loves me for who I am" Chikane said softly.

**Ding-Ding-Ding**

"Well there's the bell, guess I should head in since they're going to close the gates soon".

Chikane headed up the short flight of stairs and made her way across the courtyard.

As she walked she noticed a lot of people gaping at her and saying " good morning Hime or how are you today Chikane-sama?".

She just smiled her fake smile and responded how she always did "good morning to you as well and fine thank you".

As she was just making her way to the front doors she heard a loud shout.

She, along with everyone else turned to see what happened.

What she saw was very comical and she had to struggle not to laugh.

A young blonde girl was on the ground with her arms and legs splayed out like she was doing jumping jacks while another girl was lying on top of her in a heap.

"Well, that's one way to start a morning" she thought.

She turned around to head into the building as she heard the girl that was on top start asking if the other girl was okay.

_**Himeko-**_

Ugh, my head feels like it's been hit by a bulldozer, Himeko thought.

What in the world hit me?

Just as she was about to get up and see what happened a face appeared waaay to close to hers and said "Hi my names Makoto what's yours"?

Himeko being the extremely shy girl she is, and having just woken up in a strange place with no idea where she was had a completely reasonable reaction.

"Aaaaaaaaah"!

Himeko jumped back…..only to realize she was on a bed, but having jumped too far back proceeded to fall off.

Thunk!

"Ouch"!

"Who are you and where am I" ? Himeko asked warily.

"Like I said my names Makoto, oh and your in the schools infirmary".

"I carried you over here after you passed out earlier".

"Listen, im sorry for running you over, I couldn't see where I was going cause I was going so fast on account of the teachers about to close the gate and I couldn't slow down fast enough because I had too much momentum…that isn't to say I didn't try to stop, I just couldn't-"

"That's okay, really" Himeko said softly.

"I can tell you didn't mean to and I didn't really get hurt that bad anyway, just a bruise"

She's funny, Himeko thought.

She's getting all flustered and trying to apologize, she seems like a nice person.

"So you're not mad"? Makoto asked.

"No, I'm not mad Makoto-san" Himeko said, as if it was a question.

"Please just call me Makoto, don't worry about formalities I don't really use them anyway" Makoto said dismissively.

"Oh...Well then you can call me Himeko as well".

"Thanks, so if you're feeling okay I can take you to your class if you want"?

"That would be great thanks Makoto-chan".

"Makoto..chan"?

"Oh sorry should I not add the chan"?

"No its okay, I've just never heard someone call me by that suffix is all".

"Oh…well okay then, so how about we head to class" Himeko asked politely.

"Sure, what's your class number"?

"I think its…yeah its number 5" said Himeko while looking at her schedule.

"Hey you have the same class as me!" Makoto said happily

"Well, I think this is a sign that were gonna be great friends Himeko" Makoto stated merrily.

"So lets head to class and I will try and give you some kind of tour of the school on the way, is that alright"?

"Yes that's great, thanks".

"No problem what are friends for".

Wow, she really is a nice person Himeko thought.

I think she's right and we will be great friends.

With that being said Makoto talked to the nurse and we were able to head to class.

This school looks just amazing.

The buildings are huge and extremely artistic.

They have rows of beautiful Sakura trees and it just has a great atmosphere.

As we were heading past the lunch hall and the other buildings to get to class I heard a beautiful sound.

It was like the world's most heavenly tune, so sad, and lonely and yet achingly beautiful.

She felt like she could feel the player's emotions herself.

Just I was about to go and find out who was playing, Makoto grabbed my arm.

"Hey I think we should end the tour here if we want to make it to homeroom before lunch" Makoto said.

"I guess your right…okay lets go" Himeko said.

With that they headed about 10 more minutes east and then took a left and were at the classroom.

"Ready Himeko?" Makoto asked.

I just nodded, I was pretty nervous so I didn't trust myself to speak just yet.

Then Makoto opened the door…End

Hahaha. Sorry for messing with you I just thought I would try out a cliffhanger ending for once. I bombed some tests so I wasn't able to post this as soon as I wanted so hope you liked it and I'll try to post quicker.

Thanks for any and all reviews they helped me do better in my writing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the late time in updating. I had a family emergency and couldn't update for a while and then had to go get my laptop fixed because it crashed when my little cousin was goofing off on it. I'm going to try and update a couple chapters here and there when I can because I'm pretty busy with college stuff, but I'm not giving up on writing the story. Thanks for all the support._

Lovers Paradise Chapter 5

_**Chikane-**_

As Chikane was heading to class she remembered that she had to go talk to the music teacher. Since Chikane was a well known prodigy in playing almost any instrument, her teacher had asked her to play the piano at the play.

Chikane had also been asked by some of her classmates to perform a lead in the play, even though they hadn't started voting yet.

"Hahn", Chikane sighed.

She was tired of everyone assuming that she was perfect at everything, even though she basically was.

Why couldn't she just relax for once instead of everyone leaving all these expectations on her shoulders?

As she entered the music room she noticed her teacher was nowhere to be found and a note was waiting for her.

It said that the teacher wanted her to look through some selections she had chosen for the play.

"Huh, I still don't even know what the play is…oh well."

She looked at the music and noticed a song on it.

"Hey this song is the dance song in beauty and the beast where the beast is dancing with Belle."

**Ding-Ding-Ding**

Well there goes the bell to be in class. Well I'm pretty sure the teacher won't tell me anything if I'm late, since I am her favorite student.

I'll just make up some excuse. As she sat down to look at the music that dance scene song caught her eye again.

She started to play the song and sing along to it as well:

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

As Chikane played the song she began to change the tune a bit, making it sound even more beautiful, yet also playing away some of the pain she felt so in the end, she was feeling more upset than when she started.

"That song, for some reason brings me both joy and sadness."

"It makes me yearn to have someone like in the movie. Who would love me so unconditionally and completely."

Chikane took a glance at the clock and realized she should probably head to class.

She gathered her things and headed to class, still lost in thought.

_**Continuing from where Himeko and Mako left off- **_

Makoto opened the door…and then shut it. She looked at Himeko, who wondered what was wrong and shook her head.

Just as Himeko was about to ask what was wrong Makoto flung open the door again and stared for a few seconds…. and proceeded to bust up laughing.

"Hahahahahah-oh my god- hahahaha!"

Himeko, confused looked in the classroom and then got a full faced blush.

In the classroom there was a rowdy bunch of kids going through props, laughing and tallying some votes on the board.

That, however wasn't what made Makoto laugh uncontrollably or make Himeko blush like crazy.

It was the incredibly handsome blonde guy…who was wearing a flowing gown, heels and make-up.

"Hahaha, what are you wearing?"

The guy in the dress was stammering a reply and struggling to get out of it, when the teacher finally came in.

She looked calmly at Makoto who was still laughing really hard, at Himeko who was blushing and at the boy who was struggling to get out of the dress and just walked up to the front of the class.

"Alright class, sit down and prepare to take roll. Makoto stop laughing before you suffocate, Michael take off that blasted dress.

We'll talk about your gender confusion later."

"Se-Sensei I'm not-I mean I don't-!"

"Relax, I was kidding. Anyway class, today we have a new student starting. Would you please introduce yourself to the class?" She looked at Himeko as she said it.

Himeko walked up to the board and wrote down her name. She was still a shy person at heart but was able to introduce herself with little problem.

"Hi, my name is Himeko. I actually lived here when I was younger but I don't remember much of it."

The teacher then asked if anybody had a question. A handful of kids raised their hands.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"What's your favorite color?"

"It's red actually."

"Do you have a boyfriend…or girlfriend?"

Himeko had a full face blush while she stuttered an "n-n-no t-to either one."

"Alright class that's enough of the questions."

"But sensei, just one more."

"Alright one more and that's it."

A boy in the back asked "so if you lived here than do you have any siblings?"

"Well…because of family reasons me and my mom had to leave rather quickly.

As to my siblings I have only one, my twin sister."

"Oh really", he said surprised.

"What's her name?"

"Her first name is Chikane. When I moved my last name was changed to kurusugawa, but hers stayed Hime-.

Himeko was interrupted as the door was opened, only to close her mouth in shock at the person who opened it.

"Sorry I'm late sensei I was helping the music instructor and…"

Chikane trailed off as she spotted Himeko.

I recognize her from somewhere…she looked at the board, read the name and it all clicked.

Both girls felt a rush of emotions hit them and at the same time both exclaimed,

"Nee-chan!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry again for the late updating I'm working on it. Oh and I messed up on the summary. Himeko and Chikane do know each other; they just haven't seen each other in a while. They're parents when they split didn't keep in contact so they haven't seen each other in 8 years. They are both 16 in this story. Sorry for the mix up. Also sorry for any grammatical errors, I didn't have a proof reader.

Chapter 6

"_Himeko"! "Chikane-chan"!_

_Himeko and Chikane were both yelling for the other and crying. They couldn't believe what was happening. They had thought everything was okay and then it had suddenly come crashing down._

_Flashback 1:_

_Hisato-"Saeko I have to go into work, I won't be able to make it to Chikane's piano recital."_

"_Work, really?" Asked Saeko sarcastically. "That lie won't work anymore. I called your secretary last week and he told me that these last few weekends you have been taking personal days, you haven't been In any office meetings at all! He thought you were spending time with us, which you obviously weren't! So where have you been! _

"_You know what, I don't have time for this, I have to go. We'll talk about this later". _

"_That's right walk away, just like you always do. _

_I swear sometimes I don't know why I married you…oh right, I remember, it was an arranged marriage, I had no choice in the matter! __End Flash Back._

_Flash Back 2:_

"_Ready to head to your sisters recital Himeko"? "Yeah mom I'm ready."_

_They headed to the recital and got there just as it was starting. They sat through 3 hours of boring routines until finally it was Chikanes turn. Himeko immediately sat at attention. _

_She loved her sister and simply adored it when she would play the piano, and if she was lucky sing as well. This time Chikane was just playing a simple piano piece (at least to Chikane). It was the "Rondo alla Tuca by Mozart. _

_As soon as she started playing everyone in the audience, including Himeko was captivated. It was beautiful and Himeko thought, "I will never tire of hearing Chikane play". _

_When Chikame finished everyone applauded, though none as energetically as her own sister. When Chikane went to bow she spotted her sister with a smile stretched across her face and joy in her eyes. _

_Chikane was filled with warmth and the thought that "if my playing can make Himeko happy, then I will play every day". __End of Flash Back 2._

_Flash Back 3:_

_It was a couple months after the recital and just before the twins 8__th__ birthday that everything came to a crash. _

_Himeko and Chikane had been noticing that their parents had been fighting a lot, but didn't put much thought to it. After all each was absorbed with the other._

_Chikane thought Himeko was the sweetest girl ever. She would never tire of hearing her laugh or seeing her smile. She would do anything to see her happy. _

_The same went for Himeko. She thought Chikane hung the stars and the moon, she could do no wrong. She looked up to her sister and thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. _

_A couple nights before their 8__th__ birthday the girls decided to have pre-party. They slept in the same room anyways since neither wanted to be without the other._

_They were going downstairs when they heard there parents arguing again. Curious to know what it was about, they snuck behind one of the pieces of furniture and listened in. _

"_Dammit I'm tired of all the lies and secrecy, just what is so important that you would lie to your wife and not be present in your children's lives Hisato"? _

"_My business is my business; I don't have to tell you anything"!_

" _Dammit Hisato were husband and wife, I have a right to know"!_

"_Fine, you want to know why I'm always busy lately, its simple I'm cementing my future"! "What are you talking about"?_

"_You know that case you're working on, the one with the dirty politicians, well I knew you wouldn't approve, but I made sure to cash in on the falls their companies were going to take, and I am in the middle of some hostile takeovers"._

"_You what"! "You know that I told you that in confidence, it's illegal what you are doing, and you could land us both in jail! How could you do something like this to our family, you've put us all in jeopardy". _

"_Jeopardy, I've given us a real future. With this, well be rich, we will have the life we have always wanted. Power, money, respect, it could all be ours."_

"_No it could all be __yours! __You want all that, not us, and you were willing to risk your family to do it, well no more. I'm done with you"._

"_What do you mean done"?_

"_I mean that I will have no more of you hurting me and the kids with your selfish actions. I'm taking the kids with me and I'm filing for divorce immediately." _

"_You can't do that"! _

"_Yes I can. You are a cruel, and greedy man and I won't let you corrupt our kids as well". _

"_You know what I was tired of you any way, you can keep Himeko, she is airheaded and useless, but you will not take Chikane."_

"_How dare you say that about your own daughter? Why just Chikane"? _

"_Well, I will need an heir I can marry off to run the company when I'm gone. Despite your efforts I will make this company a success and make sure the Himemiya line lives on." _

"_Wow, you only see your daughter as an asset; you are just proving my point. I will not let you keep either kid. I will see you in court". _

"_Fine, I will see you in court as well". _

_They both leave to separate wings of the house, neither wants to share a room tonight._

_Himeko and Chikane just stare at each other. "What happens now Chikane"? "I don't know Himeko, I don't know". __End of Flash Back._

_The day of their birthday the twins were in court. Thanks to Hisato's wealth he was able to get them into court quickly. _

_Both parents made a strong argument. Hisato stating that since he made most of the money Saeko wouldn't be able to take care of both girls, and Saeko stating that Hisato wasn't fit to be a parent, and had a few people who knew them testify. _

_In the end the judge ruled that since they were separating they would just have to share the girls and pick times of who had the kids when. _

_This angered Hisato, he didn't want Himeko, just Chikane. And he sure as hell didn't want to have to see Saeko again. He asked the judge if they could postpone for a couple hours. The judge said why not, and they agreed to meet up again in a few hours. Saeko was suspicious, but couldn't explain why exactly._

_She saw Hisato go and make a call. Meanwhile the girls were trying not to cry, their childlike minds not fully understanding what was happening._

_When they started again the judge announced that he had something to say. He had changed his mind. Himeko would go with Saeko and Chikane would go with Hisato. Neither parent would have to give visitation rights to the other._

_Saeko was outraged. She knew her husband had done something but she couldn't prove it. In the end their case was adjourned and everyone left. _

_When they all got home Saeko called a moving truck to take their stuff. Hisato went upstairs to look over some work._

_As the movers were putting the last little bit of stuff in the truck, Saeko told Himeko and Chikane to say their goodbyes. _

_Both girls were crying profusely. "Ch-ch- chikane-chan! I d-don't want to leave", cried Himeko. Chikane tried to be strong for her sister. "I promise we'll see each other again Himeko. No matter what we will be together again, someday."_

_The girls hugged each other, like their life depended on it, and maybe it did. Neither could fathom how they could live without the other._

_In the end Himeko got in the car with her mom, after her mom had also given her sad (although not a sad as Himeko's) goodbye. _

_Himeko looked in the rearview mirror as the car pulled away, and saw her, yes __her __Chikane standing there, looking sad and desolate. Then as they were reaching the end of the drive way, she saw Chikane, running as fast as she could on her little legs towards them, face awash with tears. Himeko started crying again and both cried out for each other, as Himeko rode away into the sunset._

Preview: _"Himeko, I've missed you so much!" "Oh Chikane-chan I've missed you as well!"_

_Both girls continued hugging, oblivious of the eyes boring holes into their heads until they heard a voice saying " .Way!" "You guys are sisters!"_


End file.
